Shuffled
by Jayjaylove
Summary: If you thought the Puzzle would get easier then boy were you wrong. The puzzle has only gotten harder for Jon, Joe, Nick, and the Scott twins. With a pregnant Alexis missing, the gang look at Colby and the WWE for help. But will they find their missing friend?
1. Chapter 1

**While I was gone, I started working on the Part 2 to Puzzle Pieces and I'm gonna start on it today. To all the Teenage WWE fans, you will get an update soon. I promise.. But he's the start of my new story Shuffled**

* * *

Rudi POV~  
We had to get Colby to help. We needed more people to help us and if it was Seth who had to help us then so be it. I knew Joe and Jon weren't happy with this decision but did we have a choice?

"Alright guys," I said gathering the group together. "We all need to work together on this in order to find Lexi. Ruby, I need you to file a missing persons report on Lexi."

"Way ahead of you, sis," Ruby was on the phone.

"Great! Joe, call Paul and Steph telling them what happened. Jon, I need you to go to the police station and have a search party together. And Colby," I sighed, "Look up anyone that has any further history with Lexi that we don't know about. I'll go talk to people to see if they've seen her."

We all broke apart and did our parts. I went to the Pharmacy that Dean said Lexi went to. Walking in, there was an older woman running the cash register.

"Hello miss, " she looked up.

"Hello."

"I'm Rudi Scott. My friend was here earlier. Blonde girl, about 5'2. Have you seen her?"

"Actually I have," she said. "She was buying pain medicine. She was very kind, why?"

"Well, she's gone missing. If you've seen anything then please tell me," I said giving her my number. The lady nodded and I went out.

* * *

Ruby POV~

"Yea, okay. Thank you so much," I hung up the phone and turned to Nick. "They said they'd put it on the news and for us to post pictures."

"Alright. I asked some people from work to help us out too," Nick told me.

"Oh okay, who'd you ask?"

"Cena, Ettore (Big E), Bryan, Brie, Nikki-"  
I stopped him.

"Brie and Nikki as in, the twins?" I questioned. Nick nodded. I took a deep breath. I definitely didn't want the Bellas help. But it was for Lexi and the more the better.

"Okay, continue," I said.

* * *

Joe POV~

As if it was meant to be, Colby and I both went to the same place to do our tasks. While Colby did some power searching, I called our bosses telling them that Lexi was missing.

"Oh my god!" Stephanie cried. "We'll have detectives there by tomorrow. I'll alert everyone too."

I hung up and watched Colby.

"Did you reach them?" He asks over his shoulder.

"Yea," I reply, "They're having detectives here tomorrow."

"Great," He turned his chair towards me as papers started printing. He smiled at me and I gave him a hard glare.

"What?" he chuckled, "I can't smile at you? Are you seriously still mad at me?"

I didn't say anything and Colby sighed and turned around.

Jon's POV~

A detective knocked on the window of my car

"Jonathan Good?" He questioned. I nodded and got out. "I'm Detective Preston. I will be looking into the case of your girlfriend Alexis Dooley."

"Hi."

I told him everything he needed to know and he wrote it down. The twins, Nick, Colby, and Joe pulled up.

"I talked to people in the area," Rudi began, "No one knows where she is."

"Steph and Hunter have a team on look out starting tomorrow," Joe said.

"And Me and Nick asked Coworkers to help us too," Ruby added.

I nodded thanking them for their help. I introduced Detective Preston to the gang and everyone shook his hand. Except Colby who gave him a look.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the station and look into it even more," Detective Preston told us and went to his car.  
I turned to Colby,

"Nice greeting Lopez," I mumbled.

"I didn't like the vibe he was giving. I noticed something was different about him," Colby said. We gave him a look. "Did you notice his badge?"  
I rolled my eyes, not giving in to his nonsense.

"We need somewhere to stay," Joe said, "And we have to stay together. We don't need anyone else getting kidnapped." Rudi nodded,

"I guess we'll stay in pairs," She said. Of course Nick and Ruby (since they were dating) stayed together. Joe and Rudi stayed together too, leaving me with Colby. We all checked into same hotel that had rooms back to back.

Preston POV~  
I pulled off and dialed a number on my phone.

"Did you meet them," The other line said.

"Yea."

"Good. That means the plan is in full effect."


	2. Chapter 2

Jon POV~  
Inside our hotel room, Colby was on his laptop typing away.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Looking up that Detective," He replied, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Why?"

"Because. Like I told you before, he was off to me." I shrugged and opened the hotel door.  
"I'm gonna go chill with Joe at the bar. Don't try anything alright?" I warned him.  
"Why would I?" He finally faced me.  
"Just don't," I say and walk out.  
Downstairs, Joe was already drinking a beer watching the news.  
"They're talking about Alexis," He says. I groan.  
"Can you change the channel?" I ask the guy and he nods turning it to something on ABC.  
"How are you holding in?" Joe asks chugging his beer.  
"It's hard man," I begin, "Knowing someone has my girlfriend and my kid."  
Joe patted my back. He knew how much I cared for Lexi and what I'll do in order to get her back.  
"Can I sit?" We looked up at Nick. I nodded and Nick sat next to me.  
"How's it going with Lopez?" Joe asked.  
"Fine, I guess," I reply, "He thinks something up with the detective. I don't know, I don't care."  
"Funny, Rudi thought that too," Dolph said, "She was telling Ruby about it."  
I chuckled sending a look to Joe.  
"It's a coincidence," Joe growled thinking about the fact that Colby and Rudi were thinking alike.  
"Calm down dude," Nick tells him, "It's just something that's in the air. Maybe we should take it under consideration. You know, since Rudi thought that too."  
Joe nodded and took another swig of his beer. The girls came downstairs with Colby trailing behind them.  
"I looked up the same thing," Rudi said to Colby. "Maybe this guy is working for Lexi's captor."  
Joe groaned watching the two talk.  
"Maybe so," They finally made it to the bar and sat down.  
"I think we should stick together," Colby says.  
"You're not at the point of calling shot's," Joe tells him. "Don't forget we're still mad at you. And why? It's not like-"  
"I agree," Rudi says and Joe looks at her.  
"What?"  
"I saw something in that guy too. He was weird. And his badge was totally fake. Plus why would we have a private detective that doesn't work for Steph and Hunter?"  
We all nodded thinking the same.  
"Babygirl, that's a good observation. But don't you think we should let Jon decide? We are on a search for his girlfriend."  
"I say we have Rudi calls the shots," I tell him and his mouth drops. I continue, "Rudi is smarter than all of us. She knows Alexis. I say she calls the shots. Just for now."  
Rudi smiles patting my shoulder.

* * *

Steph and Hunter told us we still had to work since we are WWE's top Divas and Superstars. Walking around, everyone seemed to have stayed away from all of us.  
"I'll see you later," Rudi says kissing Joe goodbye. We walk to the locker room where all the chatty guys fall silent.  
"I heard about what happened," Punk says. "I'm really sorry."  
"It's okay man. We'll find her."

Rudi POV~  
The girls were still acting cold as normal. Except Aj of course.  
"I wanna help," She tells me and I give her a look not knowing what she was talking about at first. "With finding Alexis?"  
"Oh, that!" I give a slight chuckle. "Thanks April. We'll need it."  
"How's everyone handling Colby being around?"  
"Well, everyone is fine. Except Joe. He get's a little edgy when Colby's around me and he's been more clingy than normal."  
Aj sighed, finishing getting ready. I also finished and went to see if I had a match today.  
"Rudi, may I talk to you?" Stephanie asked and I nodded, going into her office.  
"Yes Mrs. McMahon?"  
"I know your going through a lot, and we're doing a lot to help, but I'm going to need you to wrestle today. However, we have two detective that will need to talk to you after the show."

I nodded and left the office. I saw someone standing suspiciously by a cooler and walked by them,

"Excuse me," I called but they ran. I stood there looking at them as a pair of hands were on my shoulders. I jumped and turned to see Joe standing there.

"What are you looking at?" He asked and I only shook my head.

"Nothin," I said. "Steph has two private detectives for us so we'll have to talk to them after the show."

"But don't we have-"

"I don't trust that guy, Joe. He seems shady."

"But what if he isn't?"

"Babe, have my instincts ever been wrong?" I asked and he shook his head. "You gotta trust me."

"I do," Joe said kissing my head.

* * *

After the show, we went to look for the two detectives. But as we went to meet them, Brie came running towards us.

"Have you guys seen Nikki?" She asked, her face plastered with fear.

"No," we replied. "Why? You haven't seen her?"

"No one has since earlier. We had a match scheduled and she didn't come out so we had to change the whole thing and-"

"Brie, calm down," I say. "We'll find her.

Nikki POV~

"Let me go!" I demanded trying to fight out of the sack I was put in. I was thrown into a truck of some sort and landed hard. After a while, the car I was in stopped and I heard something open. "Let me out!"  
I was carried somewhere and after a moment, set down. The sack was lifted and I looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about," A voice said.

"Dolph?" I questioned. He went away and I heard someone breathing. I looked behind me to see Alexis tied up on the ground. She looked near beat.

"Alexis," I whispered. Her eyes shot opened and she looked at me.

"Nikki?"

"Yea. Where are you?"

"I-I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"I've been better," She chuckled. "Why are you here?"

"You're about to find out," Dolph says coming back and grabbing me.


End file.
